


Король Лев

by Tinka1976



Series: Myth Сhallenge 2018 [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinka1976/pseuds/Tinka1976
Summary: Локи не может разобраться с мидгардским заклинанием, Тони приходит на помощь





	Король Лев

— Суртово племя!

Скомканный лист бумаги полетел прямо в Тони, но на полпути вспыхнул и рассыпался искрами. Судя по усеивающим пол клочкам и следам пепла, такая же судьба постигла немало его собратьев.

— Над чем трудишься? — поинтересовался Тони.

— Пытаюсь расшифровать структуру одного вашего заклинания. — Локи потёр лоб и откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Не выходит? — Тони обнял его за плечи и ткнулся носом в макушку. — А ты… Ну, ты уверен, что это заклинание? Нет, я ничего не хочу сказать, просто, помнится, в детстве я был свято убеждён, что заклинание «алаказам» — это стррррашное колдунство!

— А что оно должно делать? — заинтересовался Локи.

Развернулся, потянул за рукав, и Тони с удовольствием воспользовался приглашением, плюхнувшись ему на колени. Кресло страдальчески скрипнуло, но выдержало. Ещё бы! Тони его специально сконструировал, в том числе и для таких экспериментов. Да оно пару Халков должно выдерживать!

— Собственно, там главнее взмах волшебной палочкой, а «алаказам» — это типа призыва силы, — пояснил Тони.

Локи скептически хмыкнул.

— Да мне три года было, и вообще я думал, что магии не существует!

— Зачем же тогда тебе заклинание? — непонимающе сдвинул брови Локи.

— Для веселья, — пожал плечами Тони. — И потом, знаешь, человеческая психика — такая интересная штука, если мы во что-то сильно верим, оно срабатывает, как по волшебству.

— Без магии?

— Ну, как-то так, да. Во всяком случае, какую-то структуру или принципы действия там вряд ли можно выделить. Я к чему — трудно найти чёрную кошку в тёмной комнате, и совершенно невозможно, если кошки там нет. Понимаешь?

— Понимаю, — кивнул Локи. Поморщился. — Не люблю выглядеть идиотом, но боюсь, ты прав.

— Может, и нет, — попытался подбодрить его Тони. — Покажешь заклинание-то?

Локи молча вывел на листке два слова.

— Акуна матата? — очень стараясь не заржать, переспросил Тони. — Душа моя, где ты его услышал?

Ну не мог же Локи всерьёз пытаться разобрать «заклинание» из детского мультика?

— Неважно, — нахмурившись, мотнул головой Локи. — Я уже понял, что облажался. Это ведь не заклинание?

— Если честно, нет. Это просто бессмысленные слова, песенка из детского мультфильма. Ты не видел? Если хочешь…

Тут Тони осёкся, внезапно сообразив, что кое-какие моменты из «Короля Льва» разбудят не самые лучшие воспоминания. Не так уж давно Локи ещё просыпался от кошмаров с падением в бездну.

По счастью, Локи не обратил внимания на его заминку. Выручил ДЖАРВИС.

— Эти слова вовсе не бессмысленны, сэр. На суахили ha выражает отрицание, ku означает "место", na — "быть с", matata — "проблемы". То есть Hakuna Matata дословно переводится как «не место проблемам» или попросту «беззаботная жизнь».

— О! Видишь? Вполне себе заклинание, — улыбнулся Тони. — Ну, не дуйся, — он мягко поцеловал расстроенного Локи и предложил заговорщицким шёпотом, соприкасаясь лбами и глядя глаза в глаза: — Хочешь, научу тебя ещё одному мидгардскому заклинанию? Очень действенному! Все проблемы как рукой снимает, буквально. Смотри, поднимаешь руку вот так, повыше, потом резко опускаешь и говоришь: «Да пошло оно всё на!..»


End file.
